


Pancake day

by Eastenderssfan



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Ben Mitchell - Freeform, Callum Highway, EastEnders - Freeform, Family, Fluff, Lexi Pearce - Freeform, M/M, Pancake Tuesday, ballum - Freeform, ben x callum, fiance, fiances, kiss, pancake day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenderssfan/pseuds/Eastenderssfan
Summary: Ben is woken to the smell of pancakes when he goes down stairs he sees it’s Callum and Lexi
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway & Ben Mitchell & Lexi Pearce, Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 32





	Pancake day

It’s about 9am when Ben is woken to the sweet smell of pancakes, he sniffs up making sure that he is indeed smelling food being cooked. He reaches his arm over to the other side of the bed feeling it empty and cold he’s alone, he hates waking up alone with no Callum it always makes him feel deflated even though he knows Callums probably only downstairs he likes to wake up cuddling his man and giving him lazy morning kisses.

After a couple of minutes he stretches his arms and legs rubbing at his eyes to get himself adjusted, grabbing joggers and a T-shirt he gets dressed making his way downstairs.

When he reaches the kitchen he’s met with the most beautiful view of his fiancé and daughter making pancakes together he stills for a few minutes just taking it all in wondering how he got so lucky.

Eventually he steps in the kitchen with a massive smile on his face, lexi is telling Callum what toppings she wants on her pancake when she realises Ben has entered the kitchen, automatically she runs to Ben hugging him “good morning daddy” she says excitedly. “What’s all this then?” Ben replies with a smirk on his face “ITS PANCAKE DAY” lexi shouts with a bit too much enthusiasm for this time of morning. He gives her a smile before looking up to Callum who is standing with pancake mix in his hand “sit down I’m gonna make you one now I’ve already made you a coffee” Callum says sweetly. Ben sits down at the table where his cup of coffee is already waiting. 

Lexi has now got her pancake off the counter bringing it to the table to sit next to Ben he has a look at her plate and sees she’s got Nutella, sprinkles and chocolate buttons on it he sighs to himself Callum always is too lenient with lex. “You got enough sugar on your pancake lex?” Ben stares at her raising his eyebrows, “daddy it’s pancake day I’m allowed Callum said” she says pointing at Callum with a massive grin on her face. Before Ben can answer Callum cuts in “I know I know I shouldn’t give her so much sugar but it is pancake day” he laughs. Ben just shrugs while smiling because how can you argue about too much sugar with two people who love sugary things? 

Callum makes him and Ben their pancakes adding chocolate and strawberries to his own while just adding sugar to Bens, when placing down Bens pancake on the table he gives Ben a gentle kiss on his forehead before sitting down opposite him. The room is full of love and happiness all three of them enjoying their pancake breakfast and Ben doesn’t think he could ever be happier.


End file.
